Baby maybe?
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Jake/Amy pregnant one shot. "Amy doesn't know how she's going to tell Jake, but she knows she has to do it. She just has to work up the courage first. She can't predict how he'll take the news, but she's afraid it will end badly." Don't worry- it doesn't. Super fluffy. Like so sweet I've gained 3 new cavities since I began writing it.


Amy didn't know what to do. She had to tell him. Of course she did, but she couldn't figure out the right way to do it. Or even an alright way to do it. Or a bad way to do it. She couldn't think of any way to do it at all, it was just her incomplete thoughts racing through her head. She had to tell him. She just wasn't sure how he would take the news.

She was pregnant. Amy Santiago was pregnant. She had bought a test at a pharmacy that showed positive after she used it, but she scheduled a doctor's appointment anyway, because she couldn't believe it. But she just opened the results to her blood test. She really was pregnant. Oh god, what was she going to do. She had a plan for almost everything, what fire escape is the fastest from her apartment in case of an emergency (she had timed it with a stop watch within two weeks of moving in), she had all of her computer files on backups of CDs, flash drives, and paper, and she even had a plan for what to do if she forgot to file her taxes late (which, to be honest, was completely unnecessary. She would never forget to do her taxes late, but still she knew what she would do). Nothing had prepared her for this. Really, she should have thought of it before, it just didn't seem to be even in the realm of possibilities for her. She was so stupid. She wished that the Amy from 2 years ago, or 1 year ago, or 6 months ago would have considered the chance that she could get pregnant. 6 months ago. That was when she started up with Jake. She had to tell him. They had only been together for 6 months. Amy was sure he wouldn't be ready for commitment. He probably wouldn't be ready for commitment after 3 years. But she still had to tell him.

She called him and said she had something to tell him, something important that she couldn't say over the phone. She considered asking him to come to her, but decided some fresh air would probably do her good. He had finished up the paperwork he thought he would have to stay late to complete, so he was actually already home. Amy hung up and got on her way.

* * *

She actually stood outside his apartment door for at least 5 minutes before working up the courage to knock. She knew she had to get it over with, but she still couldn't make herself do it. Luckily Jake knew her well, and knew that she was probably waiting outside because she wasn't there on time. He opened the door with a smile.

"What's so important we had to meet in per-" and he stopped when he saw the look on her face. She knew she looked like crap. Her hair was a mess and she didn't put on any makeup, and she just felt drained.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He reached a hand up to her face, but she pushed past him into his apartment. She didn't want to be rude, but she knew it wasn't going to end well. Might as well get it over with as quick as possible.

But then she sees his sweet face and his brow furrowed in concern. This is Jake, she reminded herself. Funny, kind, sweet Jake, that she maybe kinda sorta loved. She shouldn't take it out on him. "You might want to sit down for this." She warned him.

He sat down on the sofa and looked up at her, waiting for her to commence whatever it was she had planned to tell him. She took a deep breath, deciding to be straight and to the point.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Nothing more, just let that statement hang in the air. She had expected him to react to the news. How she didn't know, but she definitely did not expect him to freeze. He was stoic. She thought she could wait him out, at least until he said something, or twitched even, but she was much more impatient than usual. Amy didn't want him to take forever to figure out what he wanted to do in his head. He always had the facade of being open, but whenever it was something serious, he always went silent.

"So what should we do? Do you wanna keep it?" she asked him, breaking him out of his reverie. He blinked and looked back up to her, brought back into the real world.

"Uh.. I'm not..." he began, then found his resolve. "If you do, then yeah." That answer didn't satisfy her.

"What if I don't? What if I have no opinion?"

Amy didn't know what she wanted. She thought she might have liked the idea of having a baby, but she didn't want to trap Jake into fatherhood, especially if he didn't want to do it. She didn't think she could stand it if she lost him. In fact, she was sure of it. And she didn't want for him to end up resenting her for making the decision for both of them.

He began to say "Whatever you-" but she cut him off.

"And don't say whatever I want!" she ordered. Amy realized she was being a bit frantic when she saw the genuine look of worry on Jake's face. She took a deep breath in to calm herself.

"Have you ever even thought about it? Being a father? About us?" Her voice was soft, and she tried to hide her uncertainty.

"There's no one I'd rather do it with," he answered, not noticing the double entendre for probably the first time in his life.

"Do it? Or do _it_?" she emphasized with a slight smile. When he caught her meaning, he smiled too.

"Both. Mainly the sexing part. Fatherhood's good too. Both. I don't want anyone or anything else. I mean, I want you. Whatever I do, I want it to be with you." Amy thought this might have been the most open, and vulnerable, he had ever been with her. He began to open his mouth to start a ramble for sure, since he never had been good with mushy stuff. But before a word escaped his lips she kissed him, because she wanted to, and because she knew that if he said anything more he would certainly ruin it. He had already said the most perfect thing.

"I think I wanna be with you and a baby. I mean, I know I wanna be with you. Thinking about baby? You: yes. Baby: yes. I mean, baby: maybe. Or yes. Or maybe. But-" he cuts her off, noticing that she left out the option of no.

"I'm voting yes. Me: yes, you: yes, baby: yes." Jake was still watching her carefully, but she could tell he wasn't just trying to placate her. She was completely relieved she didn't have to make the decision on her own. The moment she relaxed she noticed he did too.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he looked positively elated. Then the full force of his words hit him, and a look of fear washed over his face. "Oh shit. I'm gonna be a dad!"

Amy laughed, and he couldn't help but join in too.

* * *

 **AN: Just discovered Brooklyn Nine Nine maybe a week and a half ago. Rushed through both seasons. Come on season three!**

 **Please let me know if you like this :) This is a one-shot, but I think I have a little more up my sleeve planned for Jake and Amy. What is the ship called? I think I've seen Jamy, but does Saralta work? Pantiago?**

 **Please help. I just don't know.**


End file.
